


Sweater weather

by HeejinsHoe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, I don't know, Marichat, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeejinsHoe/pseuds/HeejinsHoe
Summary: Prompt: Sharing sweatersShip: MarichatNote from TheFandomFairy: THIS IS COMPLETE CRACK I JUST WROTE DOWN EVERYTHING SHE SAID
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Sweater weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFandomFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomFairy/gifts).



As Marinette was sitting on her balcony she was wondering um *laughing* hunter stop go back i said go back *more laughing* ok ok oh uh *laughing intenifys* what she would do to stop hawkmoth from doing the next akuma attack *laughing* ok uh i hate you hunter chat noir was taking his midnight stroll because he couldn't sleep *laughing* uh um okay as he came across marinette on her balcony on this cold winter night im thinking stop looking at me *silence* he goes and sit next to her *laughing* wait hold on we need to- let's read this *laughing again* as marinette was sitting on her balcony um- stop hunter i said go back oh okay and uh laughing intensifys what she would do to stop hawkmoth from doing the next akuma attack laughing akuma attack *laughing* ok uh i hate you hunter chat noir was taking a midnight strole because he couldn't sleep- i'm reading it i wanted to read what you were wrighting okay i'll go back to it okay i'll go back to the start "hey marinette" chat noir says "oh wow your chat noir aren't you oh wow cool idk you YOUR CHAT NOIR" marinette said why trying not to be awkward can we not right all that stuff no stop writing it don't leave it in hit the back space or i'll do it i will ummmm hmmmm im gonna leave if you keep doing this (writers note: she left) chicken wing chicken wing hot dog and balogna chicken and macaroni chillin with my homies okay i'm leaving again (writers note: she left again)


End file.
